Am I A Monster?
by Shock To The Heart
Summary: I hear the silence, I smell the blood, I see the dark, I feel the needles, I taste the dead. Slenderman is lonesome, Jeff is bored. (Suck at summaries T.T I promise story is 100% better… Please read)


**Am I A Monster?**

Author's Notes: DO NOT HAVE TO READ IF DON'T WANT TO! This is my first Slenderman/Jeff the Killer fanfiction. Slendy's point of view. Will probably be a small story… 2 chapters probably… But I will continue if enough people want me too… I DO NOT MAKE CHAPTERS COMPLETELY ON ANS! Just to let you know…

Warnings: Possible pairings

Copyright: I own nothing but the plot

Genre: Comfort, Friendship

Summary: I hear the silence, I smell the blood, I see the dark, I feel the needles, I taste the dead. Slenderman is lonesome, Jeff is bored. (Suck at summaries T.T I promise story is 100% better… Please read)

Ok, enough notes… Story time!

Silence, I hear the silence. No birds chirping, no wildlife running, not even the wind.

Smell, I smell the blood of fallen visitors, long since gone, the pine surrounding me.

See, I see the dark forest green above me, the black fog at my feet, the brown of the dead trees.

Feel, I feel the needles on the pines around me, the soft ground underfoot.

Taste, I taste the dead forest around me, the smells, the stale blood in the air.

Once in a while people come here, though they have a strange emotion on their faces. When they see me they shriek, at first I thought it was their way of communicating with me, but they run. They always run away, I follow and get ahead of them, but they just yell; usually louder. It happens every time, they walk slowly in this forest, jumping at the sound of their own footsteps.

Some visitors would fall and not get up. There were quite a few of those. I would go up to their fallen frame, and try to wake them up; very few do. The ones that do scream, they scramble and run away. I do not understand why they run, I am only trying to help. One visitor did not just scream, they cried, and formed a strange sound. Mahnster? No, mnaster? No that is not right, monster? The girl called me a monster. A monster, what is a monster? Is a monster someone who tries to help? Or is a monster something that makes humans run.

Somehow, I felt the last thought was correct. It sent a chill down my spine none the less. I was, no, am a monster. Something, someone to run from. I knew it now, I am not like the few people who come here, the fewer that leave. I felt a strange emotion, gnawing at my insides. A bad feeling. I grow hungry, so I eat the people that don't wake up, I try to wake them up, but there is always something missing in the ones that don't. I don't hear the gentle repetitive thump thump that I hear in everyone else. I know that that they are dead.

I sometimes wish that more people would come, but when they do, I feel only dread. Dread, a terrible word. One that fills someone with an overwhelming sadness and guilt, one that fills you to the bone. All you want to do is sit down and weep, I cannot weep, I wasn't graced with the ability

Strange people visited me once, they didn't scream and run like I expected. No, they propelled little dots out of their black handheld things. One little black dot hit me, it hurt quite badly. I had curled up into a ball, my tentacle appendages wrapping themselves around my body. Silently, I screamed in my mind. The men yelped in sudden pain, before running for their lives. It was then I realized, I have telepathic abilities. The ability to think, and send a mental message to whom I please.

I was taken out of my flashback as I heard it once again. The gentle thump thump of a heart. Someone was entering the woods, I would be found, they would shriek and run, or they would use those black things again. I shuddered, the pain was intense for a long time, but I knew that I had to get the little black dot out, or it would hurt more.

Teleporting away from the sound, I grew taller; the ground disappearing. I was camouflaging into the trees, the dark night. Footsteps, they were coming closer, quickly. I felt something hit my leg, I was frozen in shock. Looking down, I saw a boy. Young boy at that, he was wearing a white sweater with the hood over his head. Blue jeans, and sneakers. The boy looked up to my face, he was no ordinary boy. His skin was pure white, unnatural. His cheeks, carved upwards into a permanent smile. He laughed, a cruel laughter, filled with brutality.

The boy then brought out a small, sharp metallic object. He looked at it then at me. "I am Jeff" He smirked up at me, "Now go to sleep."

I left no reaction. Go to sleep? What is sleep? Is it that thing people do when they fall and close their eyes at the sight of me? Or is that something else?

'Sleep hmm' I thought more clearly. But the boy jumped back, he held the object in a defensive position. 'What is this sleep you speak of?' I mentally asked him. His wide black eyes shouldn't have been able to go any wider, but they did.

"You don't sleep? What are you?" The boy asked, confused. Strange sharp object, abandoned at his side.

It took me a while to reply, well, reply as much as I can. 'A monster.'

_-Ok! That's done… gunna have my BETA read it now. Hope you guys like it! XD


End file.
